


Open your walls, play with your dolls

by fierce_cripple



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drama, M/M, Mysticism, neogothic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 07:25:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7159685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чем сильнее ты любишь куклу, тем более человечной она становится.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open your walls, play with your dolls

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан на АУ-фест "The Rainbow World. Другие миры", на День баек из склепа - Хоррор для команды Kirisaki Daiichi Team.

Имаёши всегда помнил свою мать холодной, отстранённой, строгой. Застёгнутая на все пуговицы, в платьях с высоким воротом и широкими манжетами, она была воплощением недостижимого идеала. Его даже удивляло, почему отец так и не сделал ни одной куклы, похожей на неё.

Может, он и собирался, но не успел в любом случае. Имаёши даже учиться пришлось по его записям: кукольником был его дед, умерший ещё до рождения внука, тем же зарабатывал на жизнь отец, это было семейным делом. Мастерская стояла отдельно от дома, но после смерти отца Имаёши предпочёл обустроить себе угол именно там. Ему неуютно было с матерью и её прохладой. Он часто забегал к ней — всего-то до конца улицы и направо — но работать ему нравилось не по графику. Он мог не спать по сутками, доводя себя до изнеможения, а куклу — до совершенства. У него ушёл не один год на то чтобы достичь хотя бы примерно того же уровня мастерства, каким обладал отец, но оно того стоило. Редкие, уникальные, куклы их семьи были известны по всей Японии, и коллекционеры готовы были подождать. Их ожидание вознаградилось сполна: к двадцати пяти Имаёши не только догнал, но и перерос в мастерстве покойного отца, добавив к восстановленным по многочисленным записям трюкам и тонкостям несколько своих собственных изобретений и нововведений.

В одиночку он делал всё: чертежи, макеты, гипсовые формы, шлифовал отливки, и наконец мастерил прозрачные глаза, делал крохотные парики и позволял щекам окраситься румянцем, а губам налиться кровью. Вдыхал жизнь — во всех смыслах. У каждой куклы была своя собственная история, не только имя, конечно же. Без этого невозможно было работать. Историю кукла создавала сама, начиная с того момента, как он отливал первые шарниры.

Вот и сейчас он смотрел на рисунок ступни, на подъём стопы и плюсневые кости — работы впереди было много; а в этот момент у куклы появилось имя.

Ханамия Макото.

Его история обрастала цветистыми подробностями, но не все их Имаёши записывал, чтобы отдать покупателю. Это не обесценивало детали.

Например, Ханамия был жесток и умён, но о первом его будущему хозяину ни к чему было знать. И тем не менее, глядя в нанизанный на иголку глаз, Имаёши улыбался этой мысли, будто у него и куклы был один на двоих секрет.

У Ханамии были друзья — один друг, по крайней мере, ещё из детства — были и враги, но это не казалось важным ему самому. Мягкие черты лица Имаёши намеренно сделал едва ощутимо нелепыми, чуть гротескно округлыми, доводя совершенство до отчаяния, до границы с уродством. Коллекционеры ценили умение ходить по этой тонкой грани.

Имаёши ни над одной куклой не работал так долго. Отчего-то важным было воплотить идею целиком, вложить в неё как можно больше. Отполировать каждый ноготь, пролепить каждую складку на небольших ладонях. Добраться иглой до зубов, едва видных в приоткрытом рту. Веки стали самой большой проблемой: в попытках передать образ из фантазии Имаёши извёл неприлично много материалов, срезая складки кожи, снова добавляя, и опять срезая.

Он бы давно плюнул на всё это, в конце концов, порой кукла сама решала, что ей нужно больше, но на Ханамию Имаёши плюнуть никак не мог.

На него ушло невероятно много времени, по истечении которого Имаёши не смог с ним расстаться.

Ханамия смотрел на него чуть свысока, действительно свысока — с полки, свесив ноги и упираясь ладонями в край. Имаёши видел злую усмешку в уголках его губ, но она была, как приятный штрих для предупреждённого: видишь, только если уже знаешь, что она там есть.

В первую ночь после завершения работы Ханамия приснился ему. Во сне он был не куклой, а человеком из плоти и крови, и этот человек пришёл к Имаёши в дом, лёг в его постель. Руки его были тёплыми, губы мягкими, а взгляд — холодным и жёстким. В ту ночь Ханамия не произнёс ни слова, а утром Имаёши проснулся совершенно разбитым.

Когда он остановился у полки, голова Ханамии была отвёрнута к окну, а руки лежали на коленях.

С тех пор он приходил к нему во сне каждую ночь, и каждую ночь молчал, а Имаёши снимал его с полки гораздо реже, чем хотелось. Он списывал перемены в позах на собственную рассеянность и забывчивость — ещё бы, спал он теперь плохо. Сон не приносил ни отдыха, ни облегчения.

Имаёши больше не мог работать.

И это, конечно, не могло вызвать одобрения матери. Она невзлюбила Ханамию раньше, чем работа над ним была выполнена хотя бы наполовину. Она жеманно поджимала губы, красивая и злая, кажется, вовсе не изменившаяся с тех пор, как Имаёши был совсем маленьким. Точно так же она поджимала губы, когда он случайно заглянул в родительскую спальню. Ничего такого в полумраке не происходило, вовсе нет, только отец стоял на коленях, одетый, перед сидящей на постели в неизменно наглухо застёгнутом платье матерью и нежно, осторожно почти целовал её запястье. Рукав был чуть поддёрнут, и это само по себе казалось чем-то выходящим за рамки, так что Имаёши убежал тогда, просто удрал, и щёки его горели, будто он увидел что-то постыдное.

Теперь же она смотрела на него, нервно поправляя манжету.

— Куклу, Шоичи, — сказала она, — нельзя любить. Чем сильнее ты любишь её, тем более человечной она становится.

«О чём ты, мама?»  
«К чему ты ведёшь, мама?»  
«Что это должно значить, мама?»

Он задал бы все эти вопросы, если бы только не понимал на самом деле, о чём она говорит.

На следующий же день на Ханамию нашёлся покупатель, но он не нравился Имаёши так, как только может не нравиться новый опекун родного ребёнка. Он отказал ему сразу, едва увидел рассеянную беспечность в ответ на объяснения того, как следует обращаться с фарфоровыми куклами. Покупатель — Мори Аки, известный коллекционер, который прежде не приходил к семье Имаёши — покачал головой и пробормотал, что никто другой эту куклу не купит — слишком уж он задрал цену. Не сказать, что Имаёши сделал это случайно — скорее даже в надежде, что покупатель найдётся по крайней мере не скоро, а тот, кто найдётся, будет хорошо заботиться о Ханамии. Профессионализм не позволил ему едко улыбнуться и поставить хама на место, и тогда он просто попрощался с ним.

А ещё спустя неделю изнуряющей бессонницы он переступил через себя и продал Ханамию.

И тот перестал приходить к нему во снах.

Но Имаёши не мог, совсем не мог перестать о нём думать, так что просто нашёл иной способ оставить его себе.

Хара Казуя.

Тот самый единственный друг, друг детства, крепкий и высокий — просто способ любить Ханамию чужими глазами. Добавляя подробностей его жизни, Имаёши и историю Ханамии дополнял. Хару он закончил удивительно быстро, да так и не стал продавать, найдя в себе силы наконец начать совсем новую и незнакомую куклу.

Жизнь вернулась в привычное русло, а если Имаёши и не был этому рад, то никто, кроме его же кукол, не мог бы этого увидеть.

Последние несколько ночей он заканчивал работу поздно, вот и теперь он накрыл пластилиновую черновую заготовку колпаком и стянул медицинские перчатки уже за полночь. Хирургия, запрещающая оставлять отпечатки пальцев, тонкая работа, искусная. Безопасная. Имаёши ушёл в соседнюю комнату, заснул раньше, чем его голова коснулась подушки, а к утру, ещё до рассвета, Ханамия вернулся в его сон.

Гротескно прекрасное лицо украшали кривые тонкие шрамы, смоляные волосы выцвели в прах, а усмешка, рассечённая глубокой трещиной, горчила.

— Ты продал меня, — голос его, звучащий впервые, но кажущийся знакомым, был рокочущим, грустным и нежным, но от того не менее пугающим. — Ты отдал меня в плохие руки. Посмотри, что ты наделал.

Ладонь же Ханамии, безжалостная и цепкая, сомкнулась на запястье Имаёши, поднесла к шрамам, к трещинам на фарфоре, обернувшимся глубокими сухими ранами на коже. Острый край взрезал подушечку пальца, и на скуле остался красный след.

Имаёши размазал кровь по чужим мягким губам, и никак не мог произнести ни слова. Так часто бывает во сне. Он только снова и снова открывал рот, беззвучно, одними губами артикулируя: «Прости».

Когда он проснулся, ладонь и одеяло были испачканы кровью.

В мастерской пластилиновая заготовка валялась на полу, будто её отбросили, а на её месте сидел Ханамия.

Имаёши не нашёл в себе сил удивиться, только ужаснулся разбитому, треснувшему лицу, выгоревшим на солнце волосам. Очевидно было, что он действительно отдал Ханамию в плохие руки.

Имаёши бережно снял парик вместе с затылочной частью, вынул уцелевшие глаза. Испорченные волосы сразу отправились в мусор, заготовку он даже не поднял с пола, поглощённый работой, необходимостью залечить шрамы.

Старые формы привычно заняли своё место на столе, фарфор застывал неспешно, в то время, как Имаёши вертел разбитое лицо в руках. Значительную часть процесса составляло ожидание, и потому он отложил осколки, чтобы сделать себе нехитрый ужин под бормотание ведущих вечерних новостей.

Он как раз пытался выловить кусочек скорлупы из плошки с белками и желтками, когда монотонный голос диктора ввинтился в голову, порождая ещё больше вопросов.

— ...жестокое убийство известного в узких кругах коллекционера кукол произошло вчера вечером в центре Токио. В данный момент идёт опрос свидетелей, полиция воздерживается от комментариев...

Имаёши замер на несколько долгих секунд, чтобы после механически, заученно закончить приготовление ужина, съесть его — через силу — и вымыть посуду.

Фарфор в форме он решил оставить до утра и лёг необычно рано в тот вечер, а во сне Ханамия снова пришёл к нему, опустился на постель легко, практически невесомо. Шрамы были на месте, по-прежнему, как и тусклые волосы, но Имаёши знал, что это не надолго. Только пока он всё не исправит.

Ханамия насмешливо смотрел на него, пока Имаёши шарил рукой в поисках очков, когда же он их нашёл, то не сразу смог задать мучающий его вопрос. Да и был этот вопрос слишком пространным.

— Зачем?

Ханамия пожал плечами, проводя резвыми, как паучьи лапки, пальцами по его руке, лежащей на одеяле.

— Ты так часто заглядывал мне в голову — буквально. Ты сам знаешь все ответы.

Имаёши действительно знал. Он перехватил узкую бледную ладонь и потянул Ханамию к себе, стараясь не касаться острых краёв бескровных шрамов.

— Что он сделал с тобой?

— Оставил на солнце? Забыл. Уронил на пол. Считал игрушкой.

— Но ты не игрушка, — едва ли он спрашивал, скорее утверждал.

— Естественно, — Ханамия улыбнулся, вскидывая лицо и скользя кривой из-за трещины усмешкой по челюсти Имаёши. — Естественно, я не игрушка.

Дыхание мягко щекотало шею, и Имаёши уснул, не проснувшись, прижимая к себе костлявое прохладное тело.

На следующий день он принялся дорабатывать знакомые черты: просто срезал гротескную круглость щёк с не запечённого ещё фарфора, вздёрнул уголки глаз, приоткрыл рот. Чуть поворачивая лицо под ярким светом лампы, пробормотал задумчиво:

— Я буду создавать тебя снова и снова, не так ли?

Улыбка Ханамии дрогнула и стала шире, так что Имаёши чуть не выронил его на стол. Вздохнул еле слышно:

— Если я и схожу с ума, то подозрительно спокоен для психа.

Ночью Ханамия стоял напротив, довольный собой донельзя, и вертел заготовки в руках, бережно откладывая их одну за другой. Снял с полки Хару, заботливо погладил его волосы, заглядывая под чёлку и очевидно любуясь глазами.

— Ты не сходишь с ума, — он вскинул взгляд и отдул тёмно-серую прядь. — Ты просто делаешь то, к чему у тебя талант.

— Отец бы удивился.

Ханамия покачал головой, сажая Хару обратно на полку и шепча ему едва слышно: «Не подглядывай».

— Нет, — он развернулся и сделал два коротких шага к Имаёши, глядя ему в глаза. — Нет, твой отец бы не удивился.

Поцелуи Ханамии ранили, обдирали губы, но Имаёши было плевать.

В ночь после того, как он дал Ханамии новое лицо, тот смеялся больше обычного и кусался до крови всё равно.

Матери он ничего об этом не рассказывал, да и работа над новыми куклами на удивление спорилась, но она, кажется, догадывалась о чём-то, хотя и не обозначала этого никак, только глядела на него неотрывно. Имаёши неуютно было под этим пронизывающим взглядом, так что он всё время смотрел то на ворот платья, то на широкие манжеты, которые она расстёгивала лишь убираясь или моя посуду.

— Шоичи, у тебя всё в порядке? — спросила она наконец, отворачиваясь к раковине, чтобы ополоснуть крохотный чайник.

— В полном, мама, — кивнул он, хотя она и не могла увидеть жест.

— Ты уверен?

Она прошла к окну, чтобы вытереть руки лежащим на подоконнике полотенцем, а Имаёши так и не мог посмотреть ей в лицо, так что пялился на кисти, понимая, что его матерью это считалось неприличным, но совершенно не в силах оторваться.

— Да. Да, мама... — его взгляд зацепился за тонкие, едва заметные — если бы не яркий солнечный свет, не увидел бы вовсе — шрамы. Точь в точь как кукольные шарниры. Он поднял взгляд наконец, в который раз отмечая, как молодо она выглядит. — Я уверен.


End file.
